Kurl
Kurl is the genderbent version of Lurk from Z-140. History Kurl used to be quite happy and innocent as a smeet, but was soon shown the horrors of war after being assigned as a soldier during a war in the Nethral Dimension. It was during this time that she lost her hands in battle and gained cybernetic replacements. The war somewhat hardened her and caused her to become quite serious. Years later, she attempted to become an irken scientist. It was during this time that she created the genderbent version of LIR as a robotic assistant. They quickly warmed up however and Kurl considered her like a sibling. Unfortunately,some time later she was exposed to be preforming dangerous interdimensional experiments in secret. She fled the empire and became a wanted fugitive. Years later she met Maria and Menith, and they eventually became friends. At some point in time she moved into Maria's space station, and continued her research on alternate dimensions. At some point in time, she came in contact with some sort of ancient crystal being and made a deal with him to help him with some sort of project to create an advanced machine that would give him incredible power in exchange for knowledge of the Omniverse and the secrets of the Multiverse. Unfortunately said being was proved to be malevolent once Kurl discovered his true nature. Kurl attempted to stop the being from using the machine for the project, she succeeded in destroying the machine but gained a large long scar on her left leg. Unfortunately the crystal being managed to harness the power of the machine but strangely quickly left her dimension, although he promised her "one last visit" in the near future. Appearance In Irken form Kurl seems to be similar to Lurk but much taller,with curly antennae and eyelashes,and a long scar on her left leg. She also seems to have hidden cybernetic hands with retractable weapons. Kurl's disguise however seems to be drastically different then Lurk's. Her hair is very messy and incredibly soft, which is very ironic considering Lurk's spikey hair. Her disguise seems to be a bit more advanced then Lurk's, not requiring contact lenses. Her disguise has yellow colored eyes and what seems to be a holographic backpack covering her PAK. Also her disguise seems to have no imperfections besides the usual two fingered irken hand, making her almost indistinguishable from a normal human. She wear a black belt with two pairs of pockets to hold weaponry or gadgets. Her hair also seems to become strangely silky when she's nervous because of a strange glitch in the disguise's design. Personality Kurl seems to be what Lurk could've been like if he never went insane. Unlike Lurk she seems to be incredibly level headed and quite intelligent. However, Kurl seems to suffer from some form of OCD anxiety disorder and tends to be quite worrysome at times, and often quite anxious. She can also be quite serious most of the time and suspicious toward new people she meets. She even can be quite cold if angered. However deep down she cares very much about her friends and does her best to keep them safe. Kurl also seems to be quite interested in technology and interdimensional science, similar to Lurk. However, she tends to study the supernatural from a safe distance and prefers to not get directly involved with it. Kurl is also extremely intelligent and is capable of making advanced machinery and technology. One of the biggest differences between Lurk and her is that she seems to have no interest in Fionna or any counterpart of her. However she does seem to have a liking for blondes. Trivia Category:Unfinished Category:Alternate Universes